What Do You Think Of Me?
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: Christmas one-shot! It's been a ridiculous year of denial for Flora, but is a special day like Christmas day going to finally be the time that Flora confesses the way she feels about Helia? Or will it be the other way around?


Hi guys! You can consider this a… (Drum roll please!) A MIKUMIKUNI ONE-SHOT CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! I just want to wish everyone in the Winx fan-fic community a very Merry Christmas and a 'FANTABULISTIC' New Year! This story is going to be quite similar to my older stories, I haven't done one quite like that in a while, because I have been living under my anime/manga/Lolita/murder/blood and so on ideas. Enjoy!

**What do you think of me?**

"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" Stella squealed, "It's everywhere I look! Everywhere I hear! Everywhere I… Smell!" She had dragged out her friends for a an early-morning-Christmas-cappuccino-in-town. Stella wasn't usually a morning person, but it was Christmas, right? And the rest of the Winx didn't complain. Because, it was Christmas.  
"Amazing isn't it? I can't believe it's come around so quickly!" Flora smiled. Then her thoughts trailed off. It's already been over a year since I met…  
"Thinking about someone imparticular, are we?" Layla laughed, hitting Flora on the back.  
"…NO!" Flora blurted out, but it sounded too unreal.  
"Speaking of 'someone imparticular' where are the guys, I thought that they'd be the people you's call first, Stell?" Musa asked.  
"Mmm. I called Brandon, but he fell asleep while I was talking to him-,"  
"HA! Oh, you were saying?" Techna laughed.  
"- ANYWAY we're going to meet up with them at Redfountain later, when they're all awake. That includes, 'someone imparticular'." she grinned at Flora.  
"Have you bought him a present?" Bloom asked her.  
"Err…" Flora blushed.  
"OMG you have! Tell!"  
"I'm not even sure if I'm going to give it to him, he probably wouldn't even like it. He might even get the wrong idea."  
"The wrong idea being the right idea, right?"  
"No, the wrong idea,"  
"No, but if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then he'd get the right idea,"  
"And if I know what you're thinking then it would be the wrong idea,"  
"But the right idea is the one he'd get if he got your gift, right?"  
"Wrong, he'd get the wrong… Right… Err…"  
"I'm sorry, what were we talking about again?"  
"Even I'm getting confused guys," Techna laughed, "Where is my extra-shot-mocha-cappucino? It's been at least twenty five and a half minutes."  
"I dunno. But there are a lot of people here, we can survive a little longer." Said Bloom.  
"Oh! That reminds me!" Stella shrieked, "I wonder if the guys are putting Mistletoe up at their place…"  
"Stella, how does that remind you of Mistletoe?" Musa sighed.  
"What? Oh, I was still thinking about Flo and 'someone imparticular'."  
"What?" Flora shrieked.  
"Oooh, that's a good idea! We wait for the right moment and… BAM! We somehow get them underneath the mistletoe together…" Said Musa, astonished that Stella had a good plan.  
"Err, hello? I'm right here you know! Even if there is mistletoe, I'm not going anywhere near it!"  
"Oh Flora that's not like you! It'll probably be the only plant in their dorm."  
"That's true… No, wait, it's not, and you're not going to create some random scenario where Helia and I kiss!"  
"Uh! You said his name!" Stella squealed.  
"Excuse me girls, I have your orders?" Said a waiter.  
"Oh, thanks." They said in unison. Musa often wondered how they did that. I think the others did too.  
"Okay girls, Merry Christmas, and Flora, you can't trick fate." Stella laughed as she raised her mug and took a large sip, then realised that it was still hot.

**~LATER~**

"Ow!" Stella tripped over her heels and fell flat on her face. "Oh no, my outfit! I knew we should've gotten a cab!"  
"Stell, we're almost there, now get up!" Techna instructed.  
"Looking forward to this Flora?" Layla smiled.  
"Huh? Looking forward to what?" She asked.  
"It's been over a year, and in that time you've just been drooling over him in the corner at every opportunity, tonight IS the nigh, and if not you're going to have some serious explaining to do!" Layla made herself clear enough.  
"He doesn't like me, I know he doesn't. So I'm just going to move on, maybe there's someone else, who likes me."  
"What do you mean he doesn't like you?" Musa shouted.  
"Of course he does, I don't think I've ever seen him without his eyes all over you!" Bloom laughed.  
"Just tell him how you feel!"  
"I can't! Every time I get nervous, I start singing 'You spin my head right round' by Dead or Alive!" She squealed.  
"… Really? I didn't know that was your kind of song." Bloom smirked.  
"And you're nervous all the time!"  
"I never usually put myself into a situation though… Whenever I do, I just start singing that particular song… It's number one on my iPod playlist!" She laughed.  
"We're here guys! So, Flora, get all the music out of your head and just go with the flow… Wow I never thought that I'd be saying that." Musa laughed. She knocked on the door and waited. Brandon answered and greeted Stella by kissing her on the cheek.  
"Hi girls, we're all through here, come on in, you look great Stella,"  
"Thank you dear, of course I knew that already,"  
"Just get inside already! I want to see Sky!" Bloom and the rest of the Winx pushed passed Brandon and went through to through to the lounge where they all were.  
"Bloom! There you are!" Sky exclaimed, "How are you!"  
"I'm fine!"  
"Well good," He replied, then they proceeded to talk about other things. As the rest of the girls did just about the same thing, Flora stood awkwardly in the corner. Helia was there, with his back to her, sitting by the huge tree.  
"Flora, come on, you can't just stand there staring into space for the whole time we're here, come sit with me and Nabu!" Layla said. It would make the whole situation a fragment less awkward, but hey, it's better than nothing. Once I sat down, Helia suddenly stood up from the other side of the room.  
"Okay, I'm going out." He said whilst putting on his jacket.  
"Dude? Where? It's Christmas day!" Riven asked.  
"Just … Out." He said, then firmly shut the door behind himself.  
"Was he acting strange before we arrived?" Stella smirked.  
"Not really, I mean, no more than usual," Brandon laughed.  
"I'm sorry, I have nothing better to do, I'm going to go and see where he went," Flora said. She walked out the door, it was dark outside and she could only see a small sensor activated streetlight around the back of campus. She walked over to and sure enough, she saw Helia sitting on a bench by himself.  
"Helia, are you alright?" She asked, he turned around and looked a little startled to see her, he turned back around again.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He sounded uneasy.  
"Are you sure? You don't sound okay…" Flora sat down on the bench next to him.  
"Well, why shouldn't I be? It's Christmas after all, isn't it?" He replied with a small smile.  
"Yeah.." Flora smiled, "Yes it is… Do you want to go back inside? It's kinda cold out here…"  
"No, not yet, I'm kind of annoyed with Sky today,"  
"I knew there was something wrong! Why?"  
"… Just an annoying guy…" A long silence followed, and Flora's uneasiness grew. Absentmindedly, she started humming 'You spin me right round' by 'Dead or Alive'.  
"Why that song?" He asked.  
"What song?"  
"You spin me right round."  
"Dammit, I knew that I'd do that…"  
"Do what?"  
"I always start humming it when I get nervous…"  
"You're nervous? Why?" Helia asked. Flora raised her eyebrows, and the side of her mouth lifted. She wanted to start laughing.  
"Are you kidding? I've never been alone with a guy my age before! Let one who's so…"  
"… 'So' what?" Asked Helia.  
"I dunno." Flora answered…. A little too quickly, "What makes Sky so annoying, huh?"  
"Wait a minute, I'm not moving on until you tell me what you think of me." A playful smile crept on to his face.  
"Err… Why? Why are you even interested!"  
"Because! I've been wanting to know what you thought of me ever since I met you a year ago!"  
"Fine…" Flora sighed, "Fine then, I'll tell you what I think of you, if you tell me what you think of me first."  
"But Flora…"  
"What?" Flora asked. A playful smile crept on his face.  
"Words cannot describe…" He said, as he kissed her hand, "But actions could…"  
"What… What kind of actions?" Flora felt like this was too good to be true. Just before anything happened, she was probably going to die, or get sucked into a black hole, or even worse, Stella would make coo-ing sounds from behind a tree.  
"These actions…" He moved closer towards Flora and took one of her hands, then put his other hand on the side of her cheek and moved closer towards her, until their lips met. He was expecting Flora to recoil, and run away. But she didn't, and wouldn't. It took her a while to get over the shock, but eventually she happily settled into the kiss, and put her other hand on his shoulder. Helia kept adding heat by pushing her over on the bench and adding his tongue into her mouth. When it was over, he helped her up and smiled.  
"That's what I think of you,"  
"I feel the same…" Flora said quietly, not believing that she was actually able to talk, "You wanna go back inside?" She asked.  
"Sure…"  
"WAIT!" Flora shouted.  
"Wait what?"  
"I wasn't going to give you this, but since you actually like me then… Well, Merry Christmas!" Flora handed him a small rectangular shaped gift.  
"Wow, thank you so much Flora! Well, as long as we're exchanging gifts then here… Merry Christmas, Flora." He passed her a small square shaped box. Helia opened his present, a paint brush with a sterling silver handle.  
"It's great, Flora, I love it," He hugged her, then watched her with wide eyes whilst she opened her gift. She carefully unwrapped it, and opened the box. It was a silver bracelet with her name engraved on to it.  
"Helia… Thank you… Thank you so much!" She gave him a warm embrace.  
Without a doubt, this was the best Christmas she'd ever had.

END

Three days to write this ^^ Not too long at all! I will get right on to LOLITA once I've uploaded this… And No Disguises…  
I personally like this ^^ It's kind of similar to my older stories, I hope you liked it!


End file.
